<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red and Blue Nail Polish by daisuwuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784285">Red and Blue Nail Polish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke'>daisuwuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Nail Polish, Oblivious Kyan Reki, Out of Character, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Teasing, Teen Crush, boyfriends painting nails omg, if not soulmates why one expressive and one not, if not soulmates why one outcast and one popular with girls he doesn't care for, langa just constantly denying hes gay :|, nail-painting, reki constantly paints his nails teehee, u cant tell me this anime is straight anymore wtf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well.. isn’t nail polish like, for girls?”</p><p>Reki eyerolls, motioning for Langa’s left hand, “Come on, dude, man up. A little color won’t hurt anyone. Besides, we can be matching!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red and Blue Nail Polish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ep 8 starting to feel a lot like gay friends realizing they like each other huh.... 👁👁<br/>LOL SUDDEN UPLOAD JUST FINISHED THIS AFTER SCHOOL i might still have one coming but idk if i like it anymore so we'll see or else y'all are getting horny cherry and joe me thinks :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nail polish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Stole it from my sis. We can take all the time though, she’s out with her prissy friends.” Reki huffs, sitting down and across from Langa as he places the supplies on the small table. One black nail polish, one blue nail polish, one red nail polish, a top coat and nail polish remover just in case. Finally, Reiki looks up at his face and squints, “What are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.. isn’t nail polish like, for girls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki eyerolls, motioning for Langa’s left hand, “Come on, dude, man up. A little color won’t hurt anyone. Besides, we can be matching!” he smiles, holding up the various colors to Langa’s reluctant gaze. “All black and then we can do an accent nail, I’ll have blue and you have red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa scrunches his nose, trying to follow along before he tilts his head, “Why not the other way around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, so people know who my best friend is!” Reki shakes the bottle of black nail polish in his hand, getting them ready for application. Langa physically felt his heart squeeze out of pure admiration. He would fight Reki more on how embarrassing it would be but he shoved it away. He wanted to do something with Reki that would make him happy. Anything other than skateboarding considering Langa looked like a punching bag by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just.. be careful, you know.” he motions to the band-aids around his knuckles and fingers while Reki blew a raspberry, dismissing his concern with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t call me Reki “Nail Polish Expertist” Kyan for nothing.” he shrugs nonchalantly, looking almost smug before Langa murmurs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ’cause they don’t.” he pushes his hand out towards Reki on the table for him to paint on before Reki pouts, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So mean. Anyways, you’re fine with it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, sure. I wouldn’t be sitting here if I wasn’t. I’ve just never had my nails painted.” he admits, watching closely as Reki swipes off the excess of the polish on the inside of the bottle then finally starts to paint Langa’s thumbnail with black. Reki almost looks more sad than before like he could wipe a fake tear aside,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re missing out, man! Me and my sister hang out a lot just to paint each other’s nails. As expected, I’m way better at it.” he winks with a smug smirk, wrapping the tip of Langa’s nail with the nail polish before moving to the next finger. Langa furrows his brows together, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I never noticed.” Langa hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though I’m the one patching you up all the time?” Langa looked down at his fingers once again and Reki was already onto his middle finger nail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, he wasn’t lying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa smiles slowly, shaking his head thoughtfully, “Nope, I was too distracted by your kid band-aids. You know, the ones with trucks and cartoons and cars.” his smile soon breaks into a small laugh once he sees Reki’s flushed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t know what true fashion is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I don’t, I am clearly lacking in that department.” he says sarcastically, smoothing out his white button-up shirt with his one free hand before Reki snorts,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe nail polish once and a while would make it better since you don’t have much color on ya, Langa.” Reki raises his eyebrows unbelievably when seeing Langa’s outfit. “You wear white like everyday. Maybe I should give you some of my closet or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this become “bully Langa day”?” Langa frowned, leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand as he waited for Reki to finish his pinky nail and then go back to his ring finger with the red nail polish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll become that when I finally paint your whole hand with this polish.” he teases with a smile at Langa’s stubborn expression. Reki was the only one who knew how to joke with Langa. Nothing really got him in such a mood to be hyped about ever since he came from Canada. With skateboarding came along Reki and his undoubtful crush on him just to make him even more flustered. He was grateful he wasn’t blushing every minute just by how Reki grasped his hand, said oblivious things and sounded like he was flirting 24/7. He truly thought he hated the idea of having his nails painted but maybe he just hated anyone doing except Reki doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At school, they were matching with blue on Reki’s ring finger and red on Langa’s. Girls would crowd him after class to ask about his nails and where he got them done. Langa could only smile and admire his nails with a simple sigh, “By someone very special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, they sound amazing, Langa-kun!” a collective of the girls would awe about, admiring his nails on his left hand once more. Langa reaches his hand around the gap of the door into the classroom just to touch Reki’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew the shy redhead was listening, it was too obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Langa was too hesitant for a little color on his nails, Reki couldn’t even fully process before Langa intertwined their hands together. Such gentle hands had never felt more at ease in each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole world would know who they were connected to and soon, even they would &lt;3.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>